Thaw the Ice
by heartbeatangel
Summary: "I'd expected more from the Snow Princess." An impending doom leads to Elsa's fated meeting with a mysterious man. Now not only does she uncover the true origins of her powers; soon, the fate of the universe lies on her decision to fight, along with the skills of three individuals who are just like her. Trust, war, magic and love - can the Queen brave them all? Elsa/OC
1. Prologue

**Because I like Frozen way too much TuT This is set a few months after the ending of Frozen, so I won't go into heavy details of the movie and spoil it 'u' Don't worry if it's a bit confusing; it's the prologue anyways ^ ^**

**I do not own Frozen and I apologize if this idea is unconsciously similar to any others. **

* * *

"Aren't you cold?" His master cocked his head to a side, looking at him with a slightly amused expression.

..

The first snowflake of winter turned into a raging storm. Her attendant rushed forward with worried eyes, cloak in hands.

.

He shrugged.

..

She softly laughed.

.

"The cold..."

..

"... never bothered me anyway."

* * *

_"Is it her?"_

_The older man smiled at his newest disciple. He waved his hands and a little snowflake burst forth, spiralling out of his grasp, past the little crack of the window and towards the bundle on the cradle. A woman with a crown upon her head slept soundly beside the bundle, her arms curled protectively around it._

_Out of all the children, the oldest boy of six years almost scowled. "She's royalty."_

_The older man smiled again. "Wind, we've talked about this before. It cannot be helped. The power-"_

_"-chooses the user. Yeah, yeah." _

_The youngest boy, the newest disciple cocked his head. "Royalty?" He was barely four years of age and didn't yet grasp concepts of many. _

_The bundle stirred. A mop of brown-ish hair popped out (the boy would learn that it was called dirty blonde hair), and the snowflake gently kissed her forehead. The snowflake manifested, shattering into millions of tiny snowflake which covered the baby._

_The woman with the crown on her head woke up, gasping as the baby's hair turned into a white-y yellow (again, the boy would learn that it was called platinum blonde). A man with a crown flung the doors open, and too gasped at the baby._

_The baby opened her eyes, revealing them to be as blue as a frosty winter sky. Her chubby fists waved around, and snowflakes danced in the room. She cooed. _

_"Our Snow Princess," the older man said. _

_"Snow Princess," the youngest boy repeated._

* * *

"Please, don't"

The older man smiled, like he always does. "It's my curse, my boy. It has to be this way."

"Why?" He was growing frustrated.

"Because it has to. Hush, my boy, listen close now. Find our Princess, bring her here; let no harm come to one another. Don't let _her _grab hold your powers, don't let her succeed. I'm counting on all four of you."

"Even the _Princess?_" His voice was undeniably bitter.

"Even our little Princess," the older man chuckled.

The chamber of earth that was around the older man's body finally started creeping up his neck. His other two disciples, Wind, somberly looked away, and the other quietly let her tears flow.

"Be good now, I'll see you all again real soon..."

The chamber of earth enclosed the older man.

The youngest boy squared his shoulders. He was no longer young. He knew what he had to do. He threw a fleeting glance at his other two companions, telling them to get ready and watch over 'master' before fastening his cloak around his shoulders.

"It's still snowing," Wind murmured.

He scoffed. "I don't feel..."

..

The Snow Queen eyed the reflection of the blizzard outside through her mirror. "... the cold."


	2. Chapter One

"Long live the Queen!"

The platinum blonde smiled, standing in front of her throne with her hands folded demurely in front of her. Under her sister's insistence ("You can't wear just _anything _to your birthday party! Especially since this is your first birthday as Queen!" Anna exclaimed, waltzing around the room with dresses, pins, and brushes), Elsa had her hair pinned in an elaborate bun with her usually wild bangs neatly in place. And of course, on the top of her head lies her crown.

After all, she is the Queen of Arendelle.

Just as she was about to wave her hands to conjure up a dress of ice, Anna ran in front of her, waving her hands agitatedly before shoving her in a white A-line dress made of fabric so soft, it was just like being engulfed in snow. As her dress was sleeveless, Elsa had to put on a white lace bolero.

"Oh, Anna," Elsa had sighed. "It's just my birthday."

Anna giggled.

Now, Elsa bowed gracefully at her people and the officials from other nations before cuing the orchestra to start. At once, laughter and dancing filled the ballroom. Anna beamed at the liveliness of the castle, turning around and wanting to talk to her Elsa. However, officials from other nations crowded around Elsa, making it impossible for the Princess to even approach her sister.

Anna pouted, before her gaze fell on the open doors. A grin formed on her face before she edged towards the doors.

* * *

She noticed him right away.

It was winter (fitting for Elsa's birthday, Anna thought happily), and his long, red cloak made him as noticeable as the moon in the night sky. He was walking towards the castle, alone, and obviously late for the first part of Elsa's birthday celebration. Besides his red cloak, he wore a grey shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows (rolled up!), and a red cloth fastened around his waist. Anna's eyes trailed past his black trousers before gaping at his feet.

"B-barefooted?!" Anna exclaimed.

The brunet stranger looked up, his hair a messy mop over his head and bangs almost falling into his mahogany eyes. He was tan, he was tall, and he had a willowy frame - the stranger was unlike her Kristoff, but something about him made Anna believed he was fated to be near the castles especially during Elsa's birthday.

The stranger shrugged. "Yeah."

"In winter?" Anna continue gawking at the stranger's lack of shoes, lack of sleeves, and lack of a thick winter cloak (his own cloak seemed rather flimsy).

He shrugged again, a few snowflakes drifting off his hair. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

Anna gasped. She heard that line before; she heard it often enough; when Gerda and Kai inquired if Elsa was chilly standing in the balcony with nothing but her nightgown; when officials see her patrolling her kingdom in her dress alone; when Anna asked her how she stood being locked up for years and years; when she looked at the sky and whispered it to herself.

Yes, the Princess was certain - this man was The One for Elsa, just like how Kristoff was for her! Even if he did not have icy powers like Elsa, he could withstand the cold and that alone makes him perfect for Elsa. Anna clapped her hands excitedly.

"You must meet my sister - I mean, the Queen!"

The stranger raised a brow.

"A ball in honor of her birthday is going on now; now is the perfect time to meet Elsa! She will be thrilled and you and her will talk and talk and talk the afternoon away! No wait; I know; you could dance with her and..."

Anna rambled on and on, walking towards the castle and gesturing for him to follow her. He smirked to himself. _Perfect._

* * *

"... Anna... who is this...?"

She beamed at her fiancé. "Kristoff! Meet..."

They waited for the stranger to say his name, but he only offered a slight smile.

Anna cleared her throat. "Anyway, I found him near the castle and I wanted him to meet Elsa." She dropped her voice to an excited whisper, looking eagerly at Kristoff. "He says the cold never bothers him!"

Kristoff looked uncertain. "Well, if you say so, but- Wait, where did he go?"

The stranger already started making his way towards the throne where Elsa was. Anna quickly scrambled after him, waving at Elsa.

"Elsa!"

"Anna, where did you go?" Her eyes fell on the stranger. "And this is...?" Elsa couldn't help but cringe. It was just like coronation, when Anna bought a stranger for Elsa to meet again...

"Erm..." Anna hesitated. "Your name is...?"

The stranger, again, only smiled. He looked straight at Elsa. "And you are the Queen?"

Elsa, despite feeling that he was somewhat _rude, _forced a smile and nodded.

He dipped his head in what seemed like a bow before fire escaped from his fingertips, hurtling towards Elsa. It landed at her feet, causing an explosion that made Elsa fall upon the ground a few feet away. Her crown fell off her head, flying off and landing in the corner of the ballroom.

At once the crowd reacted.

The people of Arendelle screamed in terror while the officials and nobles shrank back.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, trying to reach for and run to her sister.

Kristoff held her back, trying to convince her it was too dangerous-

Another fireball exploded. More people started screaming.

"My Queen!" Guards starting to run towards them.

Elsa pushed herself up with her arms, her neat bun coming loose back into her usual braid. She raised her arm and ice shot out.

The stranger jumped out of the way, smirking when the ice did not touch him. "I'd expected more from the Snow Princess."

The ice didn't stop. It formed a barrier of solid ice around the stranger and her, protecting the people.

"Go!" she shouted at them. The villagers fled the ballroom, and so did some officials and nobles. The few remaining in the ballroom where a handful of guards; their weapons raised, a few nobles from the other nations, Kristoff, Olaf... And Anna.

_Anna._

At the thought of her sister, Elsa rose to her feet, her bangs flying loose and wild. Her fingers were poised and ready to strike as she glowered at the stranger. "I am the Queen."

_Conceal; don't feel. _It didn't matter that she was scared, that she was frightened. She didn't stop to think at the prospect of someone arriving to take her life or the plain idea of someone else having powers, just like her. All she knew that she had to stop him and protect Arendelle; protect Anna.

With the wave of her hands, a block of sharp ice formed and darted towards the stranger with the intent to trap. He leaped up, thrusting his palms in front of him, melting the ice. The ice turned into water. Elsa smirked, thinking that the water will douse the stranger's fire.

But his fire did not stop.

His fire continued edging forward, _burning _the water and flared at Elsa. Elsa fell again.

"Elsa!" Anna and Kristoff cried.

"My Queen!" Her guards raised their weapons.

The stranger walked towards Elsa, smoke wafting at his fingertips. "Pity. I really expected more from the Snow Princess - wait, she has been upgraded to the Queen already. Ah, how fast did 22 years past. I've only came here for one reason-"

"To be stopped by me," Elsa snarled.

"What-"

The harmless snowflake the stranger stepped out manifested. His eyes widened but before he could burn it, an icy frost blew at his hands, winding round and round him until he was immobilized.

Anna cheered.

Elsa gave a satisfied smile.

The stranger nodded. "Not bad, my _Queen_."

Although he referred to her with respect, she didn't the way he said it.

The ice shattered and he broke free. "But not good enough without training from Master."

Elsa gasped and her hands poised, ready to strike again. To everyone's surprise, the stranger got on a knee and bowed before Elsa.

"Now, my Queen, I need you to listen to me. I'm going to tell you about your powers and I'm going to need you to come with me."


	3. Chapter Two

**Thanks to those who favorited and/or followed this story so far! ^ u ^ **

* * *

Elsa folded her arms on the surface of the table, eyeing the stranger who sat at the opposite end of the dining table. The brunet did not attempt to explain anything - his appearance, his claim to know about her powers, his needing her help, his own powers (it shocked Elsa to think that there are others with abilities like hers) - instead, he calmly sipped at his tea which he requests for.

She sensed Anna lurking at the doorway to the dining room, and even though she fretted for the safety of her sister, she was glad at Anna was here. Anna alone was her pillar of strength; and besides, Kristoff was there to make sure Anna wouldn't be do anything that would endanger her life.

The stranger continued drinking his tea as if nothing happened.

Elsa felt her irritation mounting. She felt a slight crack and she glanced at the table. _Oh no. _The surface of the table bore a slight area of thin frost, and her hands were colder than normal. _Conceal; don't feel._

"Feeling a bit harassed, aren't you, my Queen?"

She glared at him. He peered through his dark bangs at her, smirking.

She took a deep breath, calming herself. _Conceal; don't feel. _The ice vanished into thin air, and her hands returned to their normal temperature. "Who are you?"

He cocked his head to a side. "Well... They call me Joseph."

_Joseph. _She ran this name in her head, thinking of officials, nobles, even _criminals _from other nations but nothing of significance came to her. "Of what kingdom? Do you have a rank?"

"I don't have a rank, nor am I do I have ties with any nation."

"Why do you come today?"

"I've been instructed to."

Her pulse quickened. Was this man, this Joseph, sent to assassinate her for the fear of her powers?

As if reading her thoughts, he said, "No, I am not a hired assassin. I've been sent by Master."

Elsa was quick to question who this mysterious 'Master' was.

Joseph's eyes glazed over, as if he was deep in thought. "Master," he said with great fondness in his voice. "-was the only family I had." He took one last sip of his tea before starting his tale.

Once, when magic coexisted with people of the Earth, there was a man with powers over the Day. Apollo was greatly respected by the ruling Elements of the Earth; so respected that the ruling Elements offered their powers and taught him their art.

"He had powers to make flowers bloom," Joseph said, twirling his hand above the ground as if flowers would blossom that second. "He could call upon a gentle breeze or a raging hurricane." He twirled his fingers in a circle. "Fire blazed upon his command." (Elsa swore that she saw the flicker of a flame at his curved palm) "-And he could whistle for snowflakes to blizzards."

Elsa looked down at her hands.

Of course, there being a man for the powers over the Day, there had to be someone with powers over the Night for the sake of the cycle of life. Her name was Eve. But when she was around, people were sleeping - there was no one there for her. She became to resent Apollo.

"So, she..." Joseph's voice trailed off. "Then, she... Master, he-" He tried again, his eyes flickering. Elsa half rose from her seat, hand outstretched, ready to comfort, to assure, to do _anything. _

His eyes hardened again. Something in his eyes told Elsa that no, today was not the day to ask, but somewhere deep within her heart, she actually found that she wanted to know. Here he was, an individual just like her when all along she thought she was the only one.

"Anyway," he said. "You have received one of Master's powers, just like we all have. Now that Master needs your help, you will go and help him. Or the world ends."

That said, he stood up and made for the door.

"Wait!"

He ignored her.

"What do you mean, need my help? You can do without me. But Arendelle can't."

Joseph halted. "Master can't rouse from his slumber unless all four elements are there."

She waved her arm and ice shot out, blocking his path. Her vision flashed red. Elsa shut her eyes. _Anna. _She took a deep breath before saying, "You cannot expect me to help when you tell me next to nothing."

"I told you about my Master and Eve."

"You just told me what and who they are. You didn't explain why do you need my help for, and why is this world ending."_  
_

"You go, Elsa!" Anna cheered before her voice was muffled. (Elsa presumed that Kristoff is keeping the Princess from interrupting any further.)

Joseph waved his hand, and the ice began to melt. "You received one of Master's powers. You are in his debt. You need to help him."

"I didn't ask for these powers!" Elsa finally lost her temper.

He simply laughed. "So naïve."

Then he left the room.


End file.
